With the continuous development of the communication technology, more and more wireless terminal devices have stepped into our life and greatly changed our reading ways due to their portability and mobility, so, electronic reading is more and more popular.
When being displayed and read on the existing mobile touch screen terminal, an electronic document is located usually by touching the screen. With the application on a mobile phone as an example, a full text is scanned in advance to generate a chapter/section numbered list thereof, and then, a user slides on the screen to select the required chapter/section and click Ok, which seems reasonable but actually causes poor user experience. For example, when reading a novel or a technical document of many pages, the user always needs to continuously slide on the screen for page turning to find out the required chapter/section if needing to switch between different chapters/sections repeatedly since the chapter/section list is very large and the chapter/section to be browsed has a large span, which is not convenient and is low in the switching efficiency.
Another method for locating the document is to insert a bookmark, and different bookmarks are selected to implement the switching of the user. Such way also has certain problem because a text fragment is usually recorded to be displayed to the user and stored as the bookmark, if too many bookmarks are stored or which chapter/section to switch to cannot be effectively confirmed by the text fragment of the bookmark, a document cannot be located and switched fast either.